


Forever and Ever Amen

by Elenduen



Series: Thy Kingdom Come [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Past Mpreg, Tissue Warning, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: In the year 1666 King Charles d'Artagnan X is dying, his family, his friends gather to say goodbye and celebrate the coming of the new King Louis XIV.This is a death fic, lots of death to lots of favourite characters as well as d'Artagnan so be prepared to shed tears as you say goodbye to King d'Art.





	Forever and Ever Amen

**Author's Note:**

> www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3qEdXyDBh0 
> 
> Copy paste the link above and listen to the music. It's from The Virgin Queen and called Gloriana.

Paris 1666

 

Louvre

 

There was a hushed silence hanging over the entire palace.  
The air was filled with a sense of waiting, of people holding their breath in anticipation of what was to come.

Servants did not even pretend to be doing their duties, instead they stood in a sombre silence at the corners and against the walls of rooms while the Courtiers stood in small groups or sat around a table of cards and dice that were being ignored.

The Palace Guards, and The Musketeers were all at their posts but their postures were slumped and their heads were bowed, there was no whispered conversation between them to pass the time, no comradery, just a dutiful presence as they waited for the news to come from the Royal Apartments.

 

************************************************************************************** 

 

In the Royal Bed Chamber Cardinal Mazarin first Minister of France leaned over the bed delivering the Last Rites to the dying King Charles X of France and Navarre.

At the age of Fifty Five Charles d’Artagnan was dying following an illness in his stomach that had been dogging him for months and had finally beaten him.

While it was this illness which had struck him six months before that was finally killing him those that knew him best, his Alphons Louis Alexandre (Lex) Dauphin of France and Philip Henri (Perri) Duc d’Orleans, his life long friend and confidante Constance, and his Doctor Lemay all of whom were gathered in the chambers along with Lex and Perri’s wives Maria Theresa of Spain and Henriette of England, and their respective children Louis who would soon become Dauphin, and Perri and Henriette’s daughter Marie Louise and Son Phillipe Charles.  
They would all say that he had become ill, or at least lost his strength and lust for life Five years earlier with the death of his Husband Olivier d’Athos Comte de la Fere, Captain of the Musketeers, and Prince Consort of France.

Athos may have stopped drinking twenty years earlier but his many years of previous excess caught up with him never the less and after a brief but painful illness with his liver he had passed away peacefully surrounded by his family and friends.

 

For weeks after his death d’Artagnan had been inconsolable, could not eat or sleep, refused to leave his chambers even to attend the council as he drowned in his grief.

When he finally did emerge from his chambers almost three months after Athos’s death the change in him was shockingly apparent.  
He had lost a great deal of weight, his once robust if slight frame was gaunt and weak, he no longer walked straight backed or with a bounce in his step he walked slowly with his posture slightly stooped, there was no sparkle in his eyes and a smile rarely if ever touched his lips.

The loss of Athos had robbed d’Artagnan of his will to live, to find any joy in life. 

For five long years he had existed in an almost ghostly state, not taking part in the court activities as he had before just observing with a wistful and melancholic expression. 

It was easy when music was playing and courtiers were dancing to see the longing in his eyes, the sorrowful shadow of memory as he remembered the Alpha he had danced with, who had lifted him high in La Volta, who had spun him and dipped him with ease. 

 

The sorrow that haunted the King of France was only added too over those five years. 

First came Treville’s sudden death of a stroke while enjoying a hunt on a summer’s afternoon just five months after Athos’s death.

Treville was an old man of course, his death was not unexpected and the swift painless end was seen as a blessing rather than a slow and lingering demise of illness.

His daughter by the late Cardinal Richelieu Violetta grieved for her lost Oman but did not mourn over long, for she was comforted by the fact that she was sure that her Oman had had last been reunited with her Aphan whom she hardly recalled.

She also had much joy to look forward to in her own life, for she was bonded to Charles Comte de Larroque and expecting their first litter of twin Omeons whom were named Armand and Jean for her parents and were swiftly followed by an Alphta who they named Ninon for Charles’s late Aphan.

Gabrielle de larroque had surprised everyone by choosing to become a Nun, she had found a devotion to God and decided to become a bride of Christ with her families blessings and had gone to the Convent of Boubon Les Eaux where she was certain to become Mother Superior in years to come.

Her younger siblings by her Oman’s second marriage to Porthos, Alice, Isaac, and Luke had all made good matches themselves. 

Isaac was bonded to a Duchess and Luke to a Comtesse, and Alice was betrothed to be married to Nicky the Alphon of Aramis and Lemay within the month, which by the promising roundness of her belly was a very good thing!.

Sadly though neither Porthos nor Aramis would be in attendance.

Two years earlier while inspecting troops in the field Porthos had contracted Dysentery and had died five days later as the result. 

For the second time in her life Constance had been widowed and grief stricken, she had clung to her family and friends, especially to Aramis and Lemay for comfort and support as she mourned his loss. Then just eight months later as a flu epidemic swept through France she found herself returning the favour to Lemay as Aramis was taken from him in a haze of fever and lung congestion that not even Lemay’s great skills could cure.

Dowager Queen Anne had been the last, old age having finally caught up with her two months earlier. 

Warm in her bed she had passed away in her sleep without any struggle or pain.

The court of France, not yet out of mourning for loss was now facing an even greater loss as d’Artagnan lay dying in his bed.

 

Aged and white haired Constance clutched her rosary and sniffed into her tissue while Lemay, grey and lined stood quietly behind Mazarin, he knew there was nothing he could do for d’Artagnan, the King’s breathing was harsh and laboured, the death rattle loud and heavy in his lungs. 

While his eyes were open they were not seeing this room, or anyone present, he was already drifting away from them, his mind was in some other world or time and place.

“Whatever else may be between us Alphrer Lex whispered to Perri quietly “Let us agree upon this, we both love and have loved our Oman dearly, this love, our love for him and his for us must be what binds us together in an insoluble bond”

There had been bad blood between the siblings. Perri had a taste for fellow Alpha’s, a taste that could not provide the offspring he needed as Duc d’Orleans and was frowned upon by The Church. As a Prince this sin was ignored and he was allowed to have his lovers as he pleased, his most constant lover being Chevalier who was waiting among the rest of the Nobles. 

The bad Blood was not because of his desire for same sex relations but because of Lex’s relations with Henriette. While Perri did not desire his wife sexually he did chafe at his elder Alphrer fornicating with her and this had resulted in a tension between the siblings.

 

For the moment however Perri agreed with his Alphrer in putting aside resentments in honour of their Oman.

“He looks…peaceful” he whispered his voice horse with tears 

“He does” Lex agreed taking a shaky breath as he gazed at d’Artagnan’s pale face where for the first time in many years a small but definite smile curved his lips…

 

*********************************************************************************** 

 

d’Artagnan heard the clash of swords beyond the manicured hedge row along the sound of excited riotous laughter.

The sun was shining brightly and was warm on his face that he turned up to the sky letting the golden light caress young flawless skin. 

His hair was long and thick, jet black without a single trace of silver and hung down to his waist and framed his face becomingly.

His step was lighter, his posture easier and looser as he walked, his body was the epitome of youth and health, his heart filled with hope and excitement which was clear to see by his happy and open expression.

 

Following the sound of the laughter and sword d’Artagnan walked to the end of the hedge and turned into the most beautiful garden he had ever seen in his life.

Flowers of all colours and variety were blooming brilliantly, the grass was thick and a lush green that was reflected in the huge trees that seemed to reach all the way up to the sky.

In the garden were those d’Artagnan had long ago said farewell to.

On a blanket Richelieu sat reading from a book while Treville lay with his head upon his thigh staring that the clouds peacefully. They looked far younger than d’Artagnan remembered them to be, and more care free than they had ever been during in his lifetime.

Near them sharing tea and cake at an elegant table were Louis, Anne, Alice and Ninon who appeared to be deep in some discussion or other as they ate and drank.  
In the distance d’Artagnan thought he could see his Aphan Alexandre arm in arm with a woman who d’Artagnan suspected was his Mother whom he had never truly known.

However for the moment his attention was not for them but for three Musketeers who spared under the shade of the trees. 

Aramis, Porthos, and Athos.

All healthy, all happy, all in their prime.

The happy sound of childish laughter made d’Artagnan start and he saw two Pups playing a game of tag through the flowers. 

He could not say how he knew it but he did know intrinsically that they were his twins that had been lost in infancy Francoise and Robert. 

Together they stopped running turned to beam at him with bright smiles and waved their hands making d’Artagnan lift his and wave to them.

“Mon Cher”

d’Artagnan turned his gaze saw Athos before him holding out a hand to him.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of peace and happiness d’Artagnan walked to Athos and melted into his embrace

“I’ve missed you” he whispered breathing in the scent of his mate once again 

“And now we shall never be parted again” Athos said turning d’Artagnan’s face up to his and kissed him for the first time in years.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

“Réquiem aetérnam dona ei, Dómine, et lux perpétua lúceat ei. Offeréntes eam in conspéctu Altìssimi” 

Cardinal Mazarin made the sign of the cross over d’Artagnan as the life left his body and Lemay gently closed his eyes.

“The King is dead” Mazarin said formally in address to Lex “Long live King Louis XIV”

These words were echoed about the Louvre and soon through out the whole of Paris and eventually France.

“So” Lex now King Louis XIV murmured “Now my reign begins”.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Long live The Sun King!.


End file.
